The Goddess With The Third Eye
by TheWeepingAstarael
Summary: The Millennium Necklace, an object that bears great mystery, what role does in play in the great scheme of things? It is an enigma still, but answers are soon to arrive.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't even think of suing me, unless it for that one time in Vegas. No I'm just kidding. Don't sue me at all or I swear you will end up in the Shadow Realm.  
  
A/N- Okay this is my first story and just to let you all know, I am the worst speller on the face of the earth and the spell check on my computer is junk. I am also horrible with grammar, so just be aware of that. I do try to fix everything, but sometimes I do miss something. I'm only human and I do tend to put commas and periods in the wrong place with quotations. It's really not that bad, but for you obsessive complusive grammar people; you may not want to read it. I also suck at titles. I really hope you enjoy my story and hope you will all review. Thanx!  
  
Goddess with the Third Eye  
  
Chapter One  
  
New Surroundings  
  
Lux pushed open the heavy doors and lightly stepped into the school. It was utter chaos inside, as most schools are before the first bell rings. She quickly moved out of the way of the doors and looked around carefully, taking in all that was around her. The school seemed to be fairly large.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'Another new school I have to navigate through.' She looked around again; searching for a sign that might lead her to the school's office. She saw a small boy coming in the door next to her. As he walked by she tapped him on the shoulder. The spiky haired boy turned to her.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where the office is?" she asked politely.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Why don't I take you there? It's right by homeroom." He replied, smiling.  
  
"Thanks." The two started to walk down the corridor. The small boy's smile seemed contagious and a small one formed on her face. "I'm Lux, by the way."  
  
"I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you Lux. You're new here, right?" he said.  
  
"Yep, I just moved to Domino from America." Lux answered.  
  
"Wow, that's really cool. I've never been to America. What's it like there?" Yugi seemed interested.  
  
"Definitely different," she smiled and Yugi laughed softly. "I didn't stay there very long."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Hopefully you'll be staying in Domino for a while."  
  
"Yeah, I want too. This is probably the coolest place I've ever lived. I was living in Sibera for quite a while, a few years back." Yugi laughed at Lux's unpleasant look.  
  
"Not fun, huh?" Yugi said.  
  
"I think my fingers are still frost-bitten." Yugi laughed again and the stopped at a wooden door.  
  
"Well, this is the office." He said.  
  
"Oh, well, then I guess this is my stop. Thanks Yugi." She began to walk into the office when Yugi spoke.  
  
"Aa...well, Lux, I was wondering since you're new here and you probably don't know anyone yet, that maybe you would like to sit with me at lunch. I could introduce you to all of my friends that way." Lux smiled brightly.  
  
"That would be great, Yugi! I would love to sit with you." She said as the first bell rang.  
  
"Oh well, I better get to homeroom. I hope to see you at lunch. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Yugi! And thanks!" she waved to him as he walked away. He looked back over his shoulder and waved to her in return.  
  
Yugi walked into the noisy homeroom and took a seat next to Joey.  
  
"Hey Yug, what's up?" Joey said in his trademark Brooklyn accent. Just then Tristan and Tea walked into the room talking happily. The two rushed over to Joey and Yugi and took their seats.  
  
"Hey." Tristan said, smiling.  
  
"Hi guys," said Tea. She also had a large smile plastered on her face. "I just heard there was a new kid in school. Isn't that neat?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Yugi, "I just talked to her. She's gonna be sitting with us at lunch. I hope you guys don't mind."  
  
"No, not at all, Yugi." Tea smiled, "What's she like?"  
  
"She seems really nice. Her name is Lux."  
  
"Yeah, but what does she look like?" smirked Joey.  
  
"JOEY!" Tea scolded, frowning.  
  
"What? I just want to know!" Joey replied defensively. Just then a tall girl with shiny black hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail, and had green eyes entered the room and waved at Yugi.  
  
Lux entered the office. It was neat and greatly lit by sunlight streaming through white blinds. She walked up to the front desk that seated a plump woman with curly hair and glasses.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lux asked softly. The women looked up from the papers she had been working on and stared at Lux.  
  
"How can I help you?" the women asked.  
  
"I'm Luxien Abbott. I'm new and I was told to come to the office to get a schedule." She replied politely.  
  
"Oh, yes! You must be the girl from America. Let me tell you, I saw some of your art in the portfolio you sent over and it was some of the best I have ever seen!" The women said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much." Lux smiled.  
  
"The art teacher practically has half of the art room cleared out just for you! You're really talented."  
  
"Oh, thanks." Lux said akwardly. She didn't really enjoy it when people praised her like this. It made her feel abnormal and she never had any clue what to say.  
  
"Now, let me just see if I can find your schedule," the women said as she shuffled through a file cabinet, "Ahh, here we go," she handed a blue folder to Lux. Lux opened it and looked inside.  
  
'Oh, this is good. Dad signed me up for all advanced classes. What the hell was he thinking?' She thought heatedly. She put a smile on her face to cover up her anger.  
  
"Thank you." She said to the women and turned to leave. As she was walking, the women called to her.  
  
"Just come here if you need any help." Lux turned her head and replied.  
  
"Thank you so much." As she said this she bumped right into something or someone and her blue folder fell to the ground. She looked up into the blue eyes of a tall boy with an irritated expression on his face. He bent down and picked up the folder and shoved it into her hands.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." Lux said to the boy. His features twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Obviously." He said in a cold tone.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Lux stated sarcastically, apalled at his rudeness. She glared at him and walked out the door into the hallway. "Jerk..." she muttered under her breath. Lux looked down at the schedule. ' B202-Homeroom. Now I just have to find my way there...' she sighed and started to wander down the hall looking at room numbers.  
  
Lux managed to find her way to her homeroom after much aimless walking. She stepped inside to find, much to her relief, Yugi talking with three other people. He looked up after hearing the door close and Lux waved to him. He signaled with his hand to come over. Lux quickly handed a note to the teacher and walked over to Yugi.  
  
"Hey there," Yugi smiled. "Guys, this is Lux."  
  
"Hi." Lux said to the three people around Yugi. The brown-haired girl was the first to speak.  
  
"Hi, Lux, I'm Tea." Tea grinned.  
  
"I'm Joey. It's a pleasure to meet you Lux." The boy with a mop of blond hair smirked.  
  
"And I'm Tristan." The brown-haired boy said kindly.  
  
"Its great to meet all of you." Lux said happily  
  
"Come on, sit down." Yugi pointed to a seat next to his. Lux gracefully fell into the chair and put her blue folder on the desk.  
  
"Is that your schedule?" Tea asked. Lux nodded. "Can I look at it? I want to see if we are in any classes together."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lux handed the folder to Tea, who opened it viewing the contents. Joey and Tristan leaned over Tea's shoulder's to steal a peek.  
  
"Wow," Tristan said still looking in the folder. "All advanced classes. That doesn't look fun."  
  
"Tell me about it," Lux frowned, "My father has some twisted idea that I'm going to be a scientist or something."  
  
"Jeez, advanced chemistry. That is one tough class." Joey looked at the schedule amazed.  
  
"And how would you know that, mutt? You've never even stepped foot into the simplest chemistry class." An icy voice questioned from behind the group. Joey looked straight-ahead and scowled.  
  
"Kaiba..." he then turned his head to the back, to look at a tall teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. The same person who Lux had run into earlier. The boy snatched the folder out of Tea's hands.  
  
"Luxien Abbott," he read and then looked at Lux. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Lux replied.  
  
"It seems you're in all my classes then, except for gym." He looked at her coldly. Lux shifted in her seat to look him directly in the face.  
  
"Oh, well that's cool." She said calmly.  
  
"Whatever..." he said as he threw the folder at Lux and walked away, taking a seat at the other side of the room.  
  
"Who is that guy and who does he think he is?" Lux asked Tea, Joey, Yugi, and Tristan. She was appalled at his arrogance. She had never seen some one so sure of himself and he hadn't even said that much. It was just his tone and manner. The way he carried himself just screamed conceited.  
  
"That was Seto Kaiba." Yugi responded softly like he was thinking about something.  
  
"He thinks he is and is the most powerful man in Japan, maybe even the world." Tristan said this almost disgusted.  
  
"Wait, you don't mean the Seto Kaiba, do you? As in Kaiba Corp? The champion duelist Seto Kaiba?" Lux questioned.  
  
"That's him. Except he's not the champion anymore. Yugi beat him a while back." Tea said proudly. Lux turned to Yugi amazed.  
  
"Really? You've got to be joking!" Lux stated.  
  
"No, she's not joking. Yugi really beat that scumbag good. Why that guy is the biggest jerk I've ever seen! Can you believe! He just walks over here and takes your folder without even asking!" Joey started rambling, but no one was listening. Lux was still in awe of Yugi.  
  
"Wow, Yugi that is so cool! I'd really like to see you duel sometime!" Lux said.  
  
"Do you like dueling, Lux?" Tristan said curiously.  
  
"When I was younger, I was obsessed, but as I moved farther west the interest kinda faded. It's not as big out there as it is in Japan. I have my own deck but it's not that great. I would like to start up again, now that I'm back in Japan." Lux confessed.  
  
"Well, my grandpa owns a gaming shop. Maybe we can fix up your deck and get you back in the game." Yugi said excited.  
  
"That's sounds great, Yugi! We were all gonna hang out at the shop this weekend. You could come with us." Tea said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I think I would really enjoy that." A small smile formed on Lux's face. She then looked down at her schedule; "Does anyone happen to know where the math room might be?"  
  
Tea had led her to the math room, as they talked about Yugi's grandfather's shop some more. Tea's class was across from hers and Tea had promised to meet Lux outside the math room afterwards.  
  
Lux entered the room to find a small amount of students seated in the desks. The room was tiny, but then again there wasn't that many people taking advanced placement math. Everyone seemed older then her, she was a juinor and everyone else looked as though they were seniors.  
  
She gave a note to the teacher who sat at the desk. She was a skinny old woman whose back hunched over. The teacher mumbled something about taking a seat in the back, the only seat left available. She moved slowly to the empty seat and gracefully sat down, taking out her notebook. The bell rang and the teacher stood up and began talking, occasionally writing something on the chalkboard.  
  
It was not long before Lux was bored out of her mind and stopped taking notes and began to doodle in her notebook. Moving from school to school, she had learned this stuff about five times already. She started drawing her own cartoon version of the teacher. When that was done she began drawing all the students. It was then that she noticed who was sitting next to her, typing on a laptop. It was none other than the Famous Seto Kaiba. He was definitely not doing schoolwork. All he did was stare at the computer, never moving except for his fingers. Lux saw that there was good lighting around him, a perfect balance of light and dark.  
  
Lux carefully took out a book covered in stickers and magazine clippings. It was her sketchbook and she flipped it open to a blank page. She slowly began drawing the statue like boy next to her, sketching first and then adding more detail. She was almost sure that anyone who was paying attention to her would think that she was a total freak, but the major population of the class were nerds paying attention to the teacher and the rest to busy doing something of their own. So Lux just went ahead and kept drawing him, not caring if anyone saw. Kaiba certainly wasn't paying attention or at least she thought he wasn't.  
  
'What the hell is she doing?' Seto Kaiba thought to himself. The girl in the next seat over kept looking at him and it was starting to get a little akward. She was obviously unaware that he knew see was looking at him. She did it in a sneaky manner, catching glances carefully and moving back to her notes.  
  
'Is there something wrong with me? Am I growing a second head or something? There she did it again! Lux had just pretended to sneeze and stole a look at him. Kaiba never moved, and watched her through the corner of his eye. It was starting to get really weird and Kaiba had decided after a half an hour of stolen glances on the girl's part, that she was a major psycopath.  
  
There was ten minutes left in class. Seto was becoming immensely irritated. He hated feeling watched. His aggravation started building up, until he snapped.  
  
"Do you find me interesting or something, Abbott?" Seto hissed. He had remembered her name from reading her schedule earlier that morning. The girl looked surprised and then hardened her features into a straight face.  
  
"Like I would find you interesting." She replied nonchalantly, acting as if she had done nothing.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep staring at me then? Am I too good looking for you to handle?" Seto said smirking evily. He really wanted to make this girl feel uncomfortable, as she had done to him the entire class.  
  
"Thankfully, I find you neither good looking or interesting, but the lighting around you is very nice." The right side of her mouth twisted upwards and she ripped a page from the book in front of her and handed it to Seto. Seto looked down at the paper to see an exact replica of himself. He stared at the picture in awe. It was perfect. All the proportions were correct, the shading spectacular, and the detail was amazing. He had never seen such a good drawing.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Lux wondered what the boy was thinking. He was still looking at the picture and showed no expression on his face. She hoped he wasn't angry because she didn't want him to do anything drastic, like rip it or something. He finally lifted his head from the page.  
  
"Did you draw this?" he asked. What was this guy, thick?  
  
"No, it's a Polaroid picture that I randomly took of you." she said sarcastically. The boy's face twisted into a scowl.  
  
"Very funny..." he said coldly. He looked back down at the picture. "How much do you want for it?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lux asked confused.  
  
"The picture, Monet, how much does it cost?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Are you calling me Monet? Why that's completely incorrect statement! My drawing style is so far from Monet's, that it's ridiculous to think that you would even call me that! I don't appreciate you mocking my artwork! I spent a long time on that and you could have given me constructive criticism, but instead you go off acting like you want to spend money on it! You are a total git!" Lux was not pleased at his making fun of her and to pretend he wanted to buy her drawing was cruel.  
  
The girl obviously didn't like her artwork being made fun of, but that was not truly what he meant. Seto really wanted to by the picture. He thought it made him look quite dashing, though he would never let a single soul have that little piece of information.  
  
Lux's face was shadowed with coldness and she grimly glared at Seto. He thought she looked quite nice like that. Her green eyes, her best feature, glowed with a fire that he almost enjoyed.  
  
"No really, how much does the picture cost?" He said seriously. Lux looked at him, thinking.  
  
"Do you really want it or is this just some evil plot to humiliate me, because you are touchy and are mad that I bumped into you this morning? Lux said. Her voice was low for a girl's. Kaiba thought it was kind of interesting, she sounded almost dark whenever she spoke.  
  
No, not interesting. Seto Kaiba did not find any girls interesting, but Lux was definitely amusing. She had a fire in her that was just waiting to burst.  
  
"How much is it?" he asked again. Lux thought it over before she replied.  
  
"Just keep it." She said, the glow in her eyes faded and her face was once more emotionless. Kaiba was somewhat surprised at her answer.  
  
"What? Are you sure I can just keep it?" he said.  
  
"Think of it as a favor." She said and walked out of the classroom. The bell had rung.  
  
Lux left the classroom and found Tea waiting for her in the hall.  
  
"Hey, Lux, how did your first class go." She asked.  
  
"It...it was interesting." Lux said slowly.  
  
"Where are you heading next? Tea questioned. Lux opened up the folder that contained her schedule and looked in.  
  
"Social Studies...fun" Lux groaned. Tea smiled.  
  
"I'm in that class too. Maybe you'll be able to sit next to me." Lux gave a small smile at this.  
  
"Great! I won't be all alone like I was in math and we can talk some more." The two started walking down the halls together, talking. The subject turned now to Tea's love of dancing.  
  
Seto was already in Social Studies when Tea and Lux arrived, still talking. Tea's face was almost animated. The two took seats next to each other and began talking again. Seto noticed how Tea's smile was always large and bright, but the soft smile on Lux's face was small and she seemed cautious to show too much emotion.  
  
Shortly after the bell rung; the teacher began his lecture. He was a short man, but young and was very enthusiastic about his job. They were doing a unit on ancient Rome and for the past week, the class had been discussing Pompeii. Seto was listening for once. Although he already knew what the teacher had to say, he found the Romans fairly interesting. The teacher had now begun asking questions about Pompeii that Seto could easily answer, but didn't really feel like it.  
  
"Come on, people. We have been going over Pompeii for almost a week now! What volcano destroyed the city?" The teacher asked. No one answered. "Look, we shouldn't have to spend so much time on such a simple question! Have you people not been listening at all?"  
  
Seto heard a sigh from the other side of the room and saw a hand go up.  
  
"Yes, Miss..." the teacher took time to look at his seating chart, "...Abbott. Would you like to fill the class in?"  
  
"Mount Vesuvius was the volcano that erupted and destroyed the city of Pompeii." Seto recognized Lux's voice. He couldn't see her since other students had taken the seats between them. It was a particularly crowded class.  
  
"Very good, Miss Abbott. You have seemed to jump right into the flow of things here for a new student. I am quite impressed. Do you happen to know what year it erupted?"  
  
"79 A.D." Seto heard Lux reply.  
  
"You seem to know your facts Miss Abbott. You all would do well to be influenced by her." The teacher then went on with his lecture and Seto decided to do some work. He took out his laptop and began typing.  
  
Lux had just gotten out of her fourth period and was heading for the cafeteria. Chemistry and writing had been pretty uneventful (not to mention boring) and she was especially looking forward to lunch. She had already gotten pretty friendly with Tea and was hoping she would be able to get to know the other guys just as well.  
  
She entered the cafeteria to find the whole group already sitting at a table. Joey was the first to notice her and beckoned for her to come and sit. She casually walked over to the table and sat down next to Yugi.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" She smiled.  
  
"Nothin' much," replied Joey, "How were your first few periods?"  
  
"BOR-ING." Lux said. Tristan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, same here." He said lightly. The conversation then moved to duel monsters and what kinds of cards they each liked.  
  
"I would have to say my favorite is Magician of Faith." Tea said, thinking.  
  
"That card kinda describes you Tea." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably why Yugi likes Dark Magician and Joey likes Flame Swordsman. Just like their personalities." Tea responded.  
  
"That is a good point Tea," Yugi pondered out loud, "Lux, what's your favorite card?"  
  
"Hmm...I would have to say, probably Goddess with the Third Eye. I think her special ability of polmerization comes in handy a lot." Lux stated.  
  
"Don't you people have anything better to do than compare yourselves with monsters? Pathetic..." A cold voice said and Kaiba stepped into view.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do than type on a computer all day?" Joey spat. Tea was now looking at Joey concerned, afraid of a fight breaking out.  
  
"Shut up, dog." Kaiba insulted Joey. Yugi's expression was hard and Tristan looked furious.  
  
"Listen, Kaiba, why don't you just leave us alone?" Tea asked, she was obviously mad.  
  
"Why? Making the mutt bark is so amusing." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"SHUT UP, KAIBA!" Joey roared.  
  
"Joey, stop, that's exactly what he wants you to do." Yugi said calmly, practically holding Joey back.  
  
"Oh, mutt, the look on your face is priceless right now. Hey, Monet, maybe you could take one of your fabulous Polaroid pictures." Kaiba grinned.  
  
"I would, but I'm too disgusted with you not being able to recognize the difference between human beings and scum like yourself to do anything really but vomit all over your custom made shoes. And I was told you were smart." Kaiba let his guard down for a second and looked surprised, before quickly plastering his face with a dark shadow. Lux glared at him with triumph and Joey was beaming. For once Kaiba didn't have anything to say, and so he retreated, walking to the other side of the cafeteria to sit alone.  
  
Lux had just left gym and was walking to the art room. It was the last period and she thought art was a great way to end the day. She opened the door and gracefully stepped inside. There was no one in the classroom except for a young woman with curly red hair. The woman sat at a bright orange desk and lifted her head when she heard Lux walking towards her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lux." Lux said nervously. The woman stood up and smiled brightly. She was dressed almost like a gypsy, but Lux liked it. The woman fit in with the bright atmosphere of the room.  
  
"Of course you are," The woman said and ran up to Lux and hugged her, "You look just like your mother, but with more talent. I'm Jess, although you probably already know that."  
  
"My father has told me so much about you. It's wonderful that we've finally met." Lux smiled. The women lead her to a corner of the room. Luxien noticed that many of her pictures were hung there. An easel sat next to a clear cabinet of art supplies.  
  
"This is your space, Lux. I hope you don't mind I've hung all your pictures." Jess watched as Lux looked over all the supplies in awe.  
  
"Can I use these?" Lux asked wide-eyed over all the great supplies.  
  
"Of course, that's what they are there for. You can do anything that you want with this corner and come here whenever you like. I can give you the key to the room's back door." Jess said.  
  
"You really don't have to do this for me. I mean you barely even know me." Lux told Jess.  
  
"You deserve it. Your mother was my best friend and I need to make up for all the time I've missed with you. Plus you're the most talented artist I've ever seen." Jess replied softly. Lux stared at her in disbelief and then threw her arms around the woman.  
  
"Thank you so much." A small tear ran down Lux's face. She pulled back and wiped away the water. Jess still smiled at her.  
  
"You really are your mother's daughter..." Jess sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to call me Ms. Sykucki in class or we'll both be in trouble."  
  
"That's fine." Lux said softly. Just then she heard the door open and saw Seto Kaiba walk through and take a seat by the easel next to hers. Jess walked back to the desk and sat down. Lux went back to looking over the new supplies.  
  
'Why on earth is Seto Kaiba in an art class?' she thought before opening a box of Speedball inks.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked into the art class to find it completely empty except for the teacher and Luxien Abbott. 'This should be great. Now I can be even more humiliated by my horrible art skills while sitting next to the most talented artist in the world. Why does her easel need to be next to mine?  
  
Kaiba hated his art class. He was terrible at art and thought it was pointless. Sure, he had an appreciation for it, but he could not draw for the life of him. The school would not let him graduate without an art course under his belt so, here he was, ruining expensive art supplies and being treated like a child by the teacher.  
  
Kaiba sat down in his stool and looked over at Lux, who was now opening all the boxes of supplies and looking at them with fascination. 'She's like a kid at Christmas time.' He thought. She was truly interested and it was a little amusing to watch her pour through the boxes in glee.  
  
He looked above her and saw many pictures on the wall. The majority of them were duel monsters. His eye caught a painting of the Goddess with the Third Eye and he suddenly realized the paintings were hers. He looked over each one from his seat. The last picture on the top was truly magnificent. It was quite large and done on a canvas. He assumed that it was done in oil paints. Looking closer he realized what the painting was. Kaiba had just glanced at it at first. The painting contained three blue eyes, white dragons soaring through the sky. Kaiba stared wide-eyed at the magnificent painting.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"You did not paint that." Kaiba said, still looking directly at the painting. Lux looked up at the lanky teenager from putting some supplies away.  
  
"Actually, I did." She said offended. Kaiba turned his gaze to the girl. He looked surprised almost.  
  
"There is no way...that can't be...how?" he asked confused. Lux thought he was acting kind of odd.  
  
"Well, I put a paintbrush in paint and then I used the paintbrush to put the paint on the canvas." She replied, looking at Kaiba as though he was a lunatic. Kaiba quickly put a hard expression on his face, mentally scolding himself for letting his guard down.  
  
"Whatever..." he said and started to take out the watercolors he was using for a picture of flowers.  
  
"Okay, then..." Lux said akwardly and began to draw on the large piece of paper that rested on the easel.  
  
About half way through the period, Lux looked over at Kaiba. He was entirely focused on his painting and looked really frusturated. The watercolors were going everywhere and she could tell he didn't have the slightest clue how to use them. Suddenly Kaiba growled and threw down his brush on the ground.  
  
Lux ran over and picked it up, checking to see if it was damaged.  
  
"Watch it, Kaiba. These are good brushes." She said coldly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..."  
  
"It's not whatever. Just because you can't get the hang of something doesn't mean you have to take it out on the brush." She said madly.  
  
"Do you know how insane you sound. 'Don't take it out on the brush!' You are quite odd, Monet." Kaiba said mockingly.  
  
"Me, odd? I'm not the one you goes around dropping his jaw at artwork and then accusing the artist of being false." She said defensively.  
  
"I was not dropping my jaw!" Seto said fiercely.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that." Lux replied calmly, going back to her drawing.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm delusional? Kaiba glared.  
  
"Nooo...I thought I was making it an outright statement." She talked down to him.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child!" Kaiba hissed.  
  
"As soon as you stop acting like one." She said as if she didn't care.  
  
"You're pathetic!" he spat.  
  
"Hey, I am not the one throwing a hissy fit because I can't get something right." She said with a false sweetness.  
  
"I am not throwing as hissy fit!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Then why is everyone staring at you." Lux said innocently. Kaiba looked around to find that everyone was staring at him. He quickly turned away, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"Give me back my brush, you wench." he whispered harshly to Lux.  
  
"As long as you promise to behave, Mr. Kaiba, I will give you back your brush." she said in a high voice.  
  
"You're mad!" he scowled.  
  
"What? You think I'm adorable?" she now spoke in her low voice, snidely.  
  
"Shut up." He said simply. Lux handed him the brush and he went back to his sorry excuse of a painting.  
  
A/N- Well, good, bad, ugly? Please Review! I don't care if what you say is utterly mean, all reviews are welcome. I really need advice for this story and I'm open for anything. I am really happy if you read my story and I hope to update soon, but that really only depends if I get some reviews to motivate me. Thankx! 


End file.
